My Riven Moments
by RubbyAnn
Summary: "Yeah,yeah,I admit it,ok?Sheesh!I Musa love that hot headed,egotastic,sexy, hot jerk." A collection of sweet one shots in every chapter.A must read for all MR fans.See how Musa decribes the ups and downs of her love life with Riven, bad attitude included
1. Not a Lovey Dovey Pair

**I know its very short and all, I told u its a short one shot. P But I might actually write another chapter for Musa n Riv. Depends.**

* * *

><p>I always knew that we weren't what you call a lovey-dovey couple. Although we may fight a lot in the past…..what the heck, we still fight a lot these days too, sometimes more than once a day. Well, my point is, we are actually even closer because of these fights. And the truth is I don't really give a damn about what other people think, as long as I know that deep down Riven truly loves me as much as I love-<p>

"Dreaming again, pixie?" That rough and husky voice filled my ears. I could feel his breath near my neck, sending a scorching heat down my spine.

"Stalking again, Riv?" I eyed him with my big blue eyes with a one hand on my hip.

"Hey, when it's your girlfriend, it doesn't count as stalking." He answered with a smirk on his face.

He doesn't really realize it, but he can be so adorable at times. Like now, his held his head high up in the air, with an expression that says 'I beat you, I could answer the teacher's question and you can't! '. That expression reminding me of one of a small kid. Cute as hell, but never would I admit that to him.

"Apparently, somebody ate something wrong yesterday, cause I'm pretty sure that expression on your face is a definite permit to Looney Ville. "

When someone tells you that Riven is a hot head jerk, You should believe them. Sure, he may be a hot guy with a hot bod and a sexy face to match, but his personality is just as hot. Although he's my boyfriend, his sometimes annoyed the hell out of me. Like now for example. And my solution to this:

"Hmph! I'm not talking to you!" I turned as fast as I could so that my back was facing him. I know immature right? But what choice do I have.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see his expression softening, his eyes filled with guilt and worry. "Come on Musa, you know I don't mean it." He used his head to nudge me on the shoulder. Now why did he do that, he knows I can't stand staying mad at him when he acts so….so adorable.

"Alright, alright, cut it out." I can't help but chuckled at his effort at apologizing. "Just don't be such a jerk next time."

"Maybe, if I'm in a good mood…." He trailed his sentence and gave me a cocky side way glance. He's trying to mock me, isn't he? Oh it's on now! I can feel the heat boiling at the back of my head.

"Now, you little-"

I was cut short when I felt warm velvety lips on my own. I can feel the heat from his breathing on my cheeks. Sending chills down my whole body. It was a soft kiss, sweet and warm nothing like his usual kisses.

After we broke apart, I had forgotten why I was mad at him and whatever the reason was. I just stood there stunned at what just happened.

Before I could react, Riven quickly get a hold my hand with his own. His temperature quickly spreading from his hand to mine, causing a warm feeling to spread from my heart. His head was turned to the other side, like he was trying to hide something.

"Let's go for a walk." I could see a light red shade on his face. Is that what his was trying to hide? He was blushing? The toughest, roughest senior in Red Fountain was blushing?

He tugged on my hand and I quickly control my urge to smile a big dorky smile at him, following him outside. The warm sun shining and the cool breeze blew a t us. The sky looks bluer than ever.

My boyfriend, Riven, just blushed. Because of me.

This was gonna get time to get used to. But I'm not really worry about that, cause I intend on spending the rest of life doing just so.

I leaned on his arms with my fingers tangled with his, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Waddaya think? Leave some reviews 4 me, thankx! I'm not sure which couple I might write nxt, but it will definitely be longer! Promise!<strong>


	2. Thanks for the Ride, Riv

**Not really sure bout' this one cos sorta force it out of myself I think is nt very nice! But anyways I found out I was 1st in class 2days WOOTZ~ So in celebration, I'm made this 1 especially long. ^^ hope u enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ok, so the sleeping potion we need a grass dew, essence of moonlight and….a tea spoon of star crust, or was it morning essence? Ugh, I think I'm gonna get a headache trying to memorize these ingredients. Curse you potions.<p>

I'm sitting in my room on a Saturday afternoon studying, why you might ask. That's because Professor Wigzig decided to have a quiz on potions this Monday, and if I failed….let's just say it not gonna be pretty.

Alright, Musa, you can do it, just have to memorize the ingredients. So, the sleeping potion is star crust-

"Wow, it's your longest record yet."

"Gyahh!...R-Riven?" My heart was on top of my chest, grasping my shirt in shock.

He just stood there with his hands on both of his ears, his expression one of pain. "God, Musa, if you were any louder I think alarmed isn't really needed in your school." While saying this, his mouth was slowly curving into a smirk.

"Well, sorry. I didn't actually expect to see my boyfriend scaring the life out of me in 2 in the afternoon." I replied sarcastically, my arm cross in front of my chest, showing him that I'm annoyed.

Not that he really care, cause the next thing he said was, "Congrats, you broke last week record." With a small grin on his face, knowing that I would be tempted to ask what he was blabbering about.

I sigh. "And what record would that be?" I turned my chair back to face the table, acting like I didn't really care.

He push the chair back towards him who was now bending down at my eye level, forcing me to stare at his deep purplish eyes. Although I wouldn't call it forced really, since I so adore those set of eyes of his, not that he needs to know that.

"The 'when I'm right beside you but you still don't notice' record. 15 minutes, that's a new record. Congrats Miss Musa." His expression sours with a hint of sadness. Now why does he give me that looks, it makes me feel like I'm been a bully or something.

My hands relaxed and stretch out to hold his face. He looks so vulnerable just now, like a small kid who didn't have any friends. His mouth now a bit pouting. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated because I can't remember all the potions thingy and the quiz is next week."

He quickly got up with a victory smile on his face, the cute little sad boy expression nowhere to be seen. "Is that all, pixie? You are having problems with homework?" He said in a teasing kind of way, a smirk plastered on his face.

I blush, with the way he says it, it's like I'm a girl who don't knows her ABCs. Hmph, I like him better when he acted like he was a small kid and not a jerk.

"It's not as easy as it seems you know, I think I'm getting a headache just trying to remember this stuff." I told him with my hands circling around the area of my forehead trying to massage it. Not really working.

"I know just the thing." He pulled me up from my chair roughly.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask while trying to keep up with his speed.

"You will see." He said with a giddy expression slowly spreading across his face.

Out in the gardens of Alfea, Riven lean against his red bike, a proud grin on his face. "One ride on this baby, and I'm sure all your worries will be gone." He patted the bike's cushion seat.

"Wait, what about my studying I will be-"

Without finishing my sentence, I was already pulled up on the bike, seating behind Riven. Who apparently already started his engine, making it give out a 'Vroom, Vroom' sound.

"Are you ready?" His voice came up in a rough and husky tone, like a sexy narrator's voice in the opening of one of those man perfume advertisement. I feel a shivered down my spine. Not really sure it's because I never sit on a bike before or just because how sexy his voice sound, either way, I'm blushing because of it.

"Well, I…..I…." Without waiting for an answer, he started to zoom out of the school gates and into the night. I was a bit tense at first clutching on him, scare to death at how fast the actual speed was. But then I started to relax and my hand automatically went around him, wrapping his torso.

Without wearing a helmet (gotta ask him about that later), I could feel the wind in my hair, like invisible fingers combing through it, and the cool night breeze, making my skin tingle. I wrap my arms tighter around him, wanting to feel warmer. I hear him chuckled a bit, he took one of his hands to cover my own, giving me a comforting feeling. But I quickly pat his hands away, not wanting to risk both us falling with him only riding with one hand.

Both of us was quiet during the whole ride, but it wasn't awkward or anything, it was actually quite nice just having him near me, keeping me warm with his body heat. But when he finally spoke, it was to tell me that it was time to go back. I actually felt a bit sad knowing our quite ride was ending.

Back at the front gates of Alfea, he helps me down from the bike and tugged some of my wind-blown hair behind my ears, leaving a hot feeling where he touches. I looked up to see a pair of eyes that was filled with affection staring right back at me. "How was the ride?"

"It was wonderful, you should let me try riding it myself next time." I laugh, swinging my arms around his neck.

He chuckled but quickly turns serious, "Ok, it getting late and you should continue your studies-"

"But I don't wanna." I whine. Since everybody treats me as the baby of the group, mine as well get full use of it. "My head's gonna hurt studying so much stuff."

With a glint in the eyes, "Maybe this will help." He lean in and kiss me. I was surprise but I didn't waste any time trying to show it. My lips relax easily against his, like it recognizes it, kissing back passionately. It was like a charge of battery, giving me a boost, sending electrical waves down my body.

When we finally separated, we just stood there, my arms still around his neck. Both of us smiling dorkily at each other, neither one wanted to part. But eventually we had to, there was school tomorrow and I haven't prepared for my test.

Riven got on his bike, starting his engines. "Good night Muse, and try your best on the exam." He gave me a warm smile, kissing me on the forehead.

"I willed." I replied. Both of us stare at each other for a few more minutes, before Riven ride his bike back to Red Fountain.

"Thanks Riv." I whispered. And then slowly walk back to the dorm. I spend the whole night studying and on Monday's test….

"Congrats Musa! You are top in class. Well done." Bloom smile at me giving me a pat on my shoulder.

"Thanks Bloom. See you at lunch." I wave goodbye and walked down the hallway to my next class.

Love is magical and in so many ways. I smile to myself with that thought in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh! It took me an hour n half to write this. I had a lot of ideas in my mind but couldn't really write it out, so this is the one I could produce. Reviews plz~ Thanx<strong>


	3. Valentine Serenade

**This is actually gonna be a 2 post story. Well I think its 2, but mayb it will be longer. Who knows. ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>"Muse, hey!" Riv was leaning against the light post, the light showing of his handsome features, reminding me of one of those magazine cover that Stella reads.<p>

"Hey, c-cold n-night isn't it-t?" I said while rubbing both hands on my shoulders. I knew I should have worn a jacket. But I was just too excited to see him. And it's so worth it. He looks like a sexy bad boy version of a fallen angel, visiting from heaven right now.

He walks towards me, "Is that an excuse?" Quickly pulling me into his arms, giving me all the warmth I need, his mouth not forgetting to produce his oh so ever famous smirk.

"What excuse?" I cuddled closer against him, my face touching his chest. Hmm….he's so warm, it feels safe and reminds me of home.

He chuckled, his laughter making his whole body shake. "An excuse for me to hug you, that's what." He lowers his face to give me a cocky smile.

"W-What? I would never…." I push away from his warm, toasty chest. To me, pride will always be first. Hmph!

"Awww…..come on. You know I'm kidding." He cooed, pulling me back into his arms, hugging me tighter, laughing a bit.

I snuggle my head against his chest, wanting him to hold me tighter. "Tomorrow…..you know what day it is?" My voice getting softer, sleep slowly catching up with me. What? It's been a busy day, with all the preparing and everything. And Riven's arms are nicer than a massage chair…..

"Tomorrow? Um…..?" He scratches his head with a cute thinking expression on his face. His head looking upwards, like an answer would fall any minute.

"Ha ha." Girlish laughter managed to escape from my mouth, I can't help it. Riven makes me do those thing that I wouldn't normally do all the time. "Silly, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow, you know day of the love bird." I shake my head slightly, stealing some glance to see his 'oh….I see' expression.

"I knew that." He turned his head to the other side, in an arrogant way. I swear this boy's pride is bigger than a lion sometimes. "So, what do you want from me? A kiss?" He ask, a sly smile appearing on his face.

"Well…..I actually have something else in mind…." My voice trailed off, wanting to make him nervous.

"Well, what? Tell me Musa! Come on!" He lifted his chin making me look at his hypnotizing purplish eyes. I feel my own face heating up, he just looks…..so hot, up close. His blazing eyes, high up nose, and his perfect skin, and hot breath coming from his sexy luscious lips. I can't help but want to kiss his right now.

"Musa, hey! Muse?" His shakes my body lightly, making me wake from my trance.

"….What? Oh yeah, what I want." God, it's all his godly face's fault….but I can't help but want to just stare at that sexy face of his all night. Shit! Snap out of it, Musa! Right….what I want? I want….oh right!

"A serenade." I look up at him, giving him the cutest smile I could manage. Hoping he say yes.

"Serenade? That's stupid." Well the smile definitely didn't work. This time I use a pouting one, "But that's been my wish since I was little…." I remember having this wish since I started reading those princess fairytales. Hmm….about 5, I guess. "And I've never heard you sing, for me….please." I gave him the puppy face that I picked up from Bloom, she said it works every time, especially with guys.

"No. I can't sing and…ugh, it's just a bad idea." He took his arms away from me. His whole body now facing the other direction, his eyes looking far way.

"Well FINE! W-who needs you!" I stomped my foot, tears starting to fill my eyes. No, I won't let he see my tears, I don't need him.

I quickly started to walk off, not wanting to turn back and look. My heart hurts too much now. Every step I take it feels like my heart is getting heavier. I feel like a dummy who's been played. He didn't even bother to chase after me. Nothing. He probably just standing there like a statue. Well, I don't need him, he can just kiss his sorry ass goodbye for his Valentine present…..

"Musa…" I heard his voice from afar. But I didn't turn back, I can't, my body just refused to do that. Damn your stupid pride…..your stupid….

Tears are now flowing freely down my face. My brain not really managing to give me anymore words to curse him. I feel alone, cold and abandon, on the eve of Valentine's Day. This sure is going to be what heck of a Valentine's Day. Can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so waddaya thinky? I just sorta in the mood in 10pm night 2 write n this is what came out. Plz review n mayb giv opinions? I'm still nt very sure wad Musa's gift to Riven is, you can guess. Since I myself am not very sure. == Don't judge me!<strong>


	4. Valentine Serenade pt2

**Ok, so pt 2 of Valentine Serenade! Hope u enjoy~ Longest chapter yett!**

* * *

><p>I never really had a reason to hate the sun, well not right until this minute anyway. I'm lying in bed tossing and turning from one side to another with a pillow on my face, trying very hard to sleep. Not really working with the sound of people shouting coming from outside of my window, and the big ball of fire shining right at my butt. Nice aim by the way Mr. Sun, NOT!<p>

I give up! Happy? I got out of bed, mumbling and cursing. God, can't I just get some sleep. For some reason I feel extra grumpy today. Hmm… I scratch my head and look out the window, everyone was busing moving here and there. At the entrance of Alfea, there's a big pink banner that says 'Valentines Festival'. And it hit me, just what was bothering me so much.

Memories of yesterday's quarrel with Riven were coming to me now. How I ran and ran, trying to stop crying…everything. My head hurts while I sat back on the bed, trying to calm down, yesterday's flood of tears begging to fall again.

"Bamm" My thoughts were cut off as the door slam open. I look up and see Stella standing at the door, her expression just the opposite of mine, one of pure joy and eagerness.

"Hey Musa, ready for shopping?" Her arms were raised above her head trying to put hand gestures in the word 'shopping'. Not really noticing that I'm literarily near a major breakdown.

"Shopping huh?" I rubbed my eyes to hide my watery eyes, while trying to collect my emotions.

"Oh come on, don't you want to find a dress that would just knock the guys out?" She said, giggling.

Her last sentence was like a punch to my heart. I guess I would be as excited as her right now, maybe even more, if I still had a date for the festival. "Come on, we are going to be so glam up that the boys would be so surprise that they don't know what hit them. I'm so excited. Yeeeh~ "Her voice was high pitch and certainly excited.

I can't help but smile when I see her expression. No, I shouldn't be selfish by ruining the girls' fun. If I told them about the quarrel with Riven, it would definitely throw the party mood. And I don't not want to be a party pooper. Besides, maybe some shopping would help me get my mind off that person.

….

8 shops, 9 dresses later. We SURVIVE the shopping spree, thank you God! We literary had to pull Stella out of the shop, to get back on the last shuttle bus back to Alfea. And boy was I wrong, not only did shopping not take my mine off that person, it reminded me even more of him. Purple anything, cologne, even hair gel. Yeah I know I'm addicted. I stop almost every five minutes, stopping to check if a guy was him. Yup, its official I'm a boyfriend addict.

"Hey Musa, you better get going, if you don't want to be late." Layla tapped on my shoulder, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Ye-yeah…." I turned and walk into my room to change.

Hmm….It's does suits me. I'm looking at my own reflection on my mirror. The dress that Stella insisted is made for me, which I was force to buy, was perfect on me. The ruffles on the neck line showing some skin, while the color of the dress, red matches my white complexion. The heels I borrow from Bloom were a perfect match for the outfit and my hair a bit wavy from being tied up was let down reaching my lower back.

Yeah, I guess I do look nice in this dress, but not for anyone to see….not anymore anyway.

"Musa, let's go" Flora open the door and stand there looking at me, giving me a motherly love look. "You look beautiful, sweetie." Her voice soft and soothing.

"Thanks Flora." I needed this right now, friendship and some girl talk, but we don't have any time now. The party's about to start, I look at my clock that say 8:00p.m, something beside it catching my eye.

"You guys should go first, I want to do something first."

"You sure you don't want to go with us, the party's almost starting." Her face was a bit worried.

"Yeah, its fine, it's not like there's anyone waiting for me….." My voice trailed off, getting softer with each word.

"What do you mean no one-"

"Just go, you don't want to be late." I gently push her out of the door, whispering something into her ear to help forget what I just said. "I pretty sure you are going to find Helia's response to your dress pretty interesting, Haha." I tease her, emphasizing on the last word. She does look beautiful, with that silk light pink dress on, glowing on her skin.

I close the door behind me and when to my bedside table to get the small box. I found it beside my music sheets, the red ribbon still tied neatly on the box. Inside it holds the gift I chose for Riven the other day at Magix, a ring. NO!...It's not an engagement ring. He's the one who is supposed to give me that, well I hope so anyway. Not that, that's going to be happening anytime soon. God, I'm sulking again.

I pick up the ring and turned it to look at the words that was carved inside. _Musa_, with a small classy entwined heart beside it. I had one just like it, actually it's on my neck right now, I wore it as a necklace since I didn't want to expose the present to him. I was wearing it ever since I pick it up from the store, I love it. It was carved with his name and the same small heart beside it. It was supposed to be a couple ring.

I lied on my bed, tears now flowing down my cheeks. Stupid tears, traitor. I just can't help but wonder….wonder if we were meant to be. My heart hurts just thinking such a stupid question. But why? Why is it that he can't open up, not even to me…his girlfriend. Am I just a stranger to him…..don't his heart beats as fast as mine every time we meet? Questions, never ending questions.

"Tock!" I got up and look at the windows. I swear I saw a shadow there just now, watching. My heart is beating fast now, I look out of the window and saw nothing. But just in case, I open the window to check. If there really was a monster or anything, I would be happy to 'welcome' him. I'm not sure why, but I was really in a mood to kick some butt right now.

The windows are now open, I look outside to check but nothing was there, when I was just going to shut the window, I heard a voice…..

"_Um, Musa…No, um…..testing? Wait is this thing on? Is that what the red blinking light means? Well um…I want to sing a….no, that's too…..Argh, damn! Can I refund this thing?"_

This voice….it's Riven. But how? I look around hoping to spot a specialist flying near my window. Nope, no one. Just the plain dark night sky. The pause ended and a new voice said something, it sounded like…Nabu?

"_Yeah, it's working correctly"_ And then the voice change back to Riven_. "You sure….hmm…ok then. Uh, you can get out now you know. I don't need another person hear me sing. Bye."_

Singing? Is he going to sing? But where is he?

_"Um…well, Musa. If you are hearing this right now, well of course you are, what a stupid…..uh, I know you are mad at me and everything. And I'm truly sorry, can you every forgive me. "_

I smile nervously, I just can't help it, it not something you get to hear every day, the person you love singing a serenade just for you. And the background music started, and I recognized it immediately.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

He lied! His can so sing, his voice is like a soft whisper, it's amazing. The song was one of favorites from Disney- Can you feel the Love Tonight.

"_Muse…I'm sorry, and…. Happy Valentines. And just know that I…. I love you."_

Tears was springing into my eyes now, I quickly rubbed the tears away, smiling. "Musa!" I heard someone shouting I look down and saw a magneta hair boy waving his arms at me, gesturing me to come down.

I chuckled and quickly run down as fast as I could. All the sadness and anger slipping away with each step. When I finally reach him, I was shocked, my mouth was hanging open.

The moonlight was shining down on his tall and lean figure, Riven was wearing a black tux, with a bouquet of beautiful red roses it one hand, and the other one was a holding a red corsage, that matches the one on his left-side pocket of his suit. His expression was tense and nervous, but softens when he saw me.

He walks towards me slowly, giving me the bouquet of roses. "Musa, I-"

I don't know what made me do it, but I ran into him and kiss him. My arms tangled behind his neck, pushing his head against me. He was surprise and he didn't response at first, but when he deepens the kiss, I felt a blush crept onto my face. I think I would just die happy now.

He broke the kiss and whispered in my ears, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" His hot breath sending shivers down my spine while he nuzzled against my neck.

"Yes…" I pulled his head down for another light kiss, I felt him smile, his face now lighting up. He gently pulled my wrist and slipped the rose corsage on. I took a few seconds to admired it, "It's lovely…." I look up and see him staring at me intensely, making me blush again.

"But how did you do it? I mean the song?" I ask, trying to change the subject, while reaching for the bouquet of flowers, bringing it up to my nose to smell it.

"Well…since I can't sing it to you live, I might as well record it, and I hid it in the flower pot on your window sill." He smirk but his expression quickly change to one of nervous, "Do….you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it. I'm so going to replay it again and again. Haha."

"Stalker!" He was smirking now, teasing me again.

"What?...Well it doesn't matter anyways, as long as I have that in my hands, you will have to do as I say. Muahaha!"

"Ohh really?"

"Yes its..Gyahh!"

Riven held me in his arms spinning me in the air. Both of us laughing, "I love you Riv."

"And I love you too, pixie." He kiss me on my nose, his hands holding onto my waist. I took the chance to slip the ring onto his ring finger. "Do you….. like it?" I didn't need his answer, I can see from his expression that he loves it. He didn't say anything but look at me with affectionate eyes, and then gently kiss me on my cheeks. "I love it."

"Boom" Pink, blue, orange…..firecrackers everywhere. Both of us look up into the sky while a big heart shape form between the other firecrackers. It was beautiful, just like our love for each other.

END~

* * *

><p>I was watching Lion king 1 &amp; 2 yesterday, so I thought what heck, Let's make him sing a disney song. XD hope u enjoy~ Reviews.<p> 


	5. Under The Rain

**Yo! 2 updates in a day am I good or What? XD Just kidding! You might have seen this seen this story b4. It was a indivual story b4 but I decided to add it into this collection instead. So ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Tick….Thock….Tick….Thock<p>

I love the rain. The sound of rain so calm and soothing, it will definitely be great background music for a song. I considered the idea while lifting my head to see the raindrops fall gracefully down from the sky.

"Ouch…" I stand corrected, I hate the rain. A raindrop drop precisely into my left eye and it hurts. I never thought that rain could be this dangerous.

"Damn Mother Nature!" Wait...that voice sounded just like Riven, deep and husky.

"Ugh, stupid weather!" The voice not far away spoke again. "Wait…..Musa?" I finally saw clearly the owner of the voice, his familiar muscular but lean body was standing under the tree, hands waving in the air.

Of course it was Riv, who else would use such _colourful_ vocabulary. I shake my head and quickly run into his big opening arms.

"Whoa! You sure must miss me." He teased with that sexy smirk on his face, hugging me tightly in his arms, giving me warmth.

"Shut up!" I jokingly replied, "Don't tell me you didn't miss me at all this whole week." I said in what I hope is a casual tone, hoping not to show any sign of nervous at his answer.

"That depends….let's see if you improve over the week." His eyes showing an eager emotion, like he's hinting something.

"Improve wha-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt his hands lifting my chin, and a pair of soft and warm lips on my own, brushing swiftly against my lips, eager but not rough. It felt like an electrifying shock was climbing slowly down my spine, warming my body from the cold weather.

When I finally open my eyes, I saw Riven standing in front of me with an amused expression. Well I got to give it to him, the boy sure can kiss. But that doesn't mean I will admit that too him. His head is big enough, if you ask me.

"Not bad, but I think you will need more practice." He voice came out ragged and a bit rough. I barely heard what he said, my head still in a daze from the kiss.

It's not that Riven never kiss me before, but I still can't get use to the effects his kisses have on me. Dang his kissing abilities! I wonder if my kisses gave him that effect too, but I don't think I would ever have enough courage to ask him that.

Blush~

"You-hoo? Anyone there? Magix to Musa….." He just had to spoil the moment for me. He hand was in a shape of a rock, knocking at my head like I'm some alien who doesn't understands English.

"Cut it out, Riven! I understand English you know!" I scowled at him.

He gave me his famous side-way smile, "Just wanted to make sure, there was at least something in that big head of you yours." Smiling innocently, he started to run out into the rain.

"Wait? What? Come back here, Riv!" Before I know it, both of use was running around the grassland, chasing each other. I know, childish, but fun. And I know it's rare that Riv would ever let his guards down and just have fun.

After a few minutes of Cat and Mouse, surprisingly he was willing to be the mouse this time….

"I-I d-don't think I can run anymore…" I took deep breaths, my body bend downwards with a hand on my hips. The rain now only light drizzles.

"Aww…..come on! I will be slower this time." With a cute expression on his face, he tried to pull me up.

"Oh, alright!" I give in to his cuteness, call me crazy, but I think his adorable actions are his best charms. Of course, I would never let him know that. God knows what he will make me do, if he knows that little fact of his.

"Your it!" I smacked him on his arms and quickly make a run for it. "I'm gonna get you, Musa!" I hear his voice close behind me, filled with joy and…. pure happiness, something very rare of Riven.

I'm sure people who sees this scene will think that we are a couple of fools, for sure. I mean who wouldn't, I would if I see two teenagers sprinting around chasing each other under the rain. But at this moment, this very minute, I would care less really, as long as I'm with Riven, I wouldn't mind doing the dumbest things in the world, as long as I have him right by my side.

It didn't take very long for him to catch up with me. "I got you, Muse." He voice giddy like a 5 year old, his breath hot on my neck. He caged me with his muscular arms around my chest, my own hands holding onto his arms not wanting to let go.

"I love you, Muse." His hot breath on my back, panting. These three simple words that came out of his mouth filled with raw emotions, ones that he never showed to any other people before.

"I love you too, Riv." And I meant it, every each word. I love him, my boyfriend, My Riven.

Although, we don't really say these 3 words a lot, well at least not as much as the other Winx couples, but deep know we both know exactly how much we love each other. If we use percentage to count our love for each other, I'm sure that both of us would rank a 100%.

With, that thought in mind, I turned my head slightly to the back and kiss him. With all the feeling I had for him, love and affection, everything. And we just stand there, under the rain, kissing.

Musa X Riven= 100% L.O.V.E

* * *

><p><strong>I've actually written the nxt story already. But I'm going to post it after a couple of days instead, I'm thinking mayb that 1 would be the last for this collection...Well anyways, see you nxt time! ^^<strong>


	6. Insecured Riven?

**Hey readers! It took me bout' 2 hours to write this since I keep rewritting. It's a bit slow at first but the rest isn't so boring, I hope...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The wind is blowing through my hair, combing it. My arms that are stretch around Riven's torso grow tighter. The air is really cold tonight but it still had that woodsy scent. This is my second time on his bike and I'm pretty curious where Riv taking me, but he wouldn't tell me. But I don't really mind, as long as I'm with him.<p>

The sceneries around us finally stop moving. Riv got off his Leva bike and help me down, with his helmet still on. I stretch my hands to reach him, helping him take his helmet off, while admiring how good he looks with it on. Man, does that bad boy image suit him.

He was smirking under the helmet, like he knew what I was thinking. My face felt hot, I turn to look at the other direction. I took the chance to see where he brought me. Green grassland, a big maple tree, and a lake right in front of it all. It was beautiful, almost breathtaking.

"You like it?" I could feel his breath near my ears, sending a shiver down my spine. I gotta admit I don't hate that feeling.

"I love it, how did you find a place like this?" I smile while walking circles on the grass, looking back I saw him leaning against the bike, his eyes staring intensely at me.

I could feel that heat back on my face, I try to hide it…..But what's the point. I pretty sure that smirk on his face means that he noticed. But the least he could do was pretend like he didn't. Jerk!

"Come on, let's go under the tree." He pulled my wrist, wanting me to follow him.

The tree was actually bigger that it seems just now, its branches stretching out, making a good shade for people under it. Riven sat against the branch, he patted the seat beside him. But I just stick out my tongue at him, and lay on the cool grass instead. Yeah, I just like teasing him. I think that's how we communicate best with each other.

The grass was sort and warm, making me feel sleepy. I heard the sound of someone lying beside me, I turned and saw Riven with his tongue out, giving me a playful grin. I laughed, his face was hilarious and just plain Riven cuteness.

"So…..why did you bring me here?" I reluctantly ask.

"I just thought you would like it, I found it last summer, with no one here, so I claim it." I could hear the pride is his voice, like someone who just found a new piece of land or something, I can't help but smile.

"I like it….it's lovely. "

"Don't forget secluded." He quickly added a proud smile on his face.

"Yes, and most importantly secluded." I emphasize the words, teasing him. I turned my body to face him. I know how he likes being alone, having his own space, and I respect it. I turn and see a silly grin on his face.

"Hey Musa, can I….. ask you something?" His voice was a bit nervous. I look up to see that playful expression gone, replacing it with a serious one.

"Well sure, anything." I touch his cheeks with my right hand. His face relaxing into my palm. I'm worried, he's never like this. Did something bad happen?

"Why…..why m-me?" He stutters while he asks his question, almost like he's afraid of the answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why me, why you choose me to be your…boyfriend?" His expression was pained, like the question itself could hurt him. His eyes, showed sadness, while looking off into the night sky, not wanting to make any eye contact with me.

My heart hurts hearing the vulnerability in his voice. He always so tough in front of us, and act so cocky and confident, that I sometime forget that his could get hurt, could feel insecure. But another part of me was happy, don't think I'm crazy! I'm just happy that he chooses to show me his vulnerable side, and I'm show I'm the only one who knows of this side of him.

"That's an easy one….." I move nearer to him, turning his head so that he would look straight in my eyes, and know that I'm not lying. "Because I love you." Tears are begging to fall, but I won't let them. I'm the one who has to be strong one this time. His eyes bored into mine, both of us just staring at each other, reading each other's expression.

He turned away, "But what if there was another person waiting for you out there? What if he is the one who can give you your happi-"

I kiss him, hard and rough. He lips was tense at first, surprised for sure, since I'm never so bold. But then he relaxed and our lips mold together and became the perfect whole from both halfs. The kiss lasted longer than usual, it seems that today we needed it. To confirmed each other's love for the other. And I definitely could confirm his love for me, he was kissing me so passionately right now, that it feels like his lips were burning me.

Both of us were breathless after just a few seconds and we just lay there, looking at the sky. I didn't really notice it, but not one patch of the sky was empty tonight. It was like all the stars in the universe decided to come out and play today, shining brightly, just for us. I pointed to the sky and one of the few stars that are align, "That's looks just like an arrow."

"Yeah, it's called the Pointer or the Teller." Both of his hands are behind of his head, that cocky grin back on his face. His chest slightly heaving, moving up and down with from his breathing. I can't help but notice how muscular he is. Blush~ What am I thinking? God, get your head out of the gutter Musa!

I crawled into his arms, lying against his body, happy that he is happy again. His arms wrap around me, making me feel warm and safe. "It's said that it's the sign which tell you the future, where it should be or like with who." He explain, his sexy husky voice luring me to sleep.

I turned so that I'm facing him, my body almost on top of his. I smile and said, "I guess I don't need it then." I smile happily at him.

"And why is that?" He asks with an amused smile on his face, his arms tying me against his body. "That's because I already know that my future is with you!" With that, I kiss him lightly on the jaw, since I can't really reach his lips. It was a quick peck, almost teasing.

"You know I love you right?" I ask softly, lifting my head to look into his eyes. He was grinning, "Yeah I know." I could feel his kiss on my head, soft and loving.

And we spent that night just lying there, cuddling with each other. While enjoying the beautiful view, talking, laughing and just enjoying the silence with each other.

This is definitely one of the best nights I ever had in my life, but not my entire life…..since I'm going to make even better nights later on in my life with this same guy here beside me. Blush~ I look up to see if Riven saw me blushing, but instead I saw him already deep in sleep.

He head slightly leaning against mine, his hair on the front dropping carelessly on his face…Wow, how can he looks so….handsome still even when he is sleeping? And he has that innocent look on, like he doesn't have the slightest bit of worry in the world. He's So adorable. I can't help but want to take a picture of him. I stretch my hand hands into my pocket but before I could pull my phone out, I felt his arms around me, like he knows what I'm going to do. I look up but see him still in deep slumber. Slowly whispering something, I got nearer to hear what he was saying.

"Mus-sa….my Musa…muse…." I can't help but blush. He…he's dreaming about me? Oh my! I feel my face getting even redder. "Hmmp….." I felt his arms tighten around me, like his trying to protect me in his sleep or something. I can't help but chuckled a bit. You silly jerk, even in your dreams, you are still so protective. With that thought in mind, I cuddled closer to him and slowly drifted off into a dream, a sweet dream. And yes, you might have guess it, that dream had Riven in it.

END~

* * *

><p><strong>OK! So I wanted to show the insecure side of Riven in this Chapter, did I succeed? XD . Reviews! N no this is not the last story for the collection, it was supposed to be but I had another story coming so who knows...<strong>


	7. An Autumn Walk

**When reading this, please imagine it taking place on a beautiful autumn path, with yellow, orange and red leaves falling everywhere...**

* * *

><p>Autumn, the season of romance. Every time you picture it, it would always be some random couple walking down a lovely path with maple leaves falling around them. They would be holding hands, and the boy would be whispering sweet love messages into the girl's ear, making her laugh and blush. Yep, that's how it should normally go for a romantic couple. But if you didn't already know this, Riven and I are nothing like those couples.<p>

"Br-r-r…..cold weather we have….." I rub my hands together, trying to feel warmer. A light breeze just blew, making the hairs on my neck stand. I look at Riven, he was wearing a black jacket with a red checkered scarf on, with both of his hands tugged in his pockets. He must have noticed me looking, because he immediately shot me a sexy smirk.

"Is this becoming a habit, Musa?"

I quickly look down at my naked hands, my face turning a bright red. "W-what?" I was too obvious, wasn't I?

"Staring at your boyfriend, that's what." He teased. He was looking at the path now, with a grin on his face, hopefully not noticing my tomato red face.

Can't that boy find anything else to do, other than tease me. Like maybe I don't know, hold my hands, give me a hug or maybe even…Darn it, what am I thinking, it must be the romantic atmosphere infecting me.

"Achoo!" Oh no, I think I'm going to get a cold or something.

"You cold or something?" His face was only inches away from me now, his breath sending chills down my spine. He looks at me worriedly, but quickly looks away once he notices something. He was covering his face with his left hand like he was trying to hide something. Was he laughing at me? Was there something on my face? Oh no, this is so embarrassing.

I was trying to wipe my face with my hands when he grabs my wrist pulling me to him. He put his arms around me, holding me close to him. "W-wha-"

"Nothing!...There was a…" He was looking at the sky again, in his cute thinking expression. "A…..a bee. Yeah! There was a bee near your hair just now." He just gave me a nervous glance then quickly looked away. Yeah, he makes the worst excuses ever, but that pretty face of his just makes it works every time. But not this time, it was payback time! And I'm going to love ever second of it.

I pretend to look around then I look back at him with an innocent confused look. "Are you sure there was a bee….." I trailed off for dramatic effects. Noticing his face turning that light pink. "Or did you just wanted to….." I didn't need to finish my sentence, his face was telling me he knew exactly what I'm trying to say. Hmm….call me crazy but I just realized how tomato red suits his face, he looks cute enough to eat right now.

He didn't answer, and I was prompted to tease him again, just to see his adorable blushing face. "So which one is-"But before I could finish my sentence, I felt it. An electric shock that slowly made its way through my whole body, giving me warmth. The kiss was rough and passionate. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever. But somehow It still wasn't long enough for me.

I was breathless and my face felt hot. I lifted my head and our eyes met a devilish smile on his face. He move closer to me, and I can't help but hold my breath, anticipating. "There. Was. Definitely. A. Bee." He whisper each word slowly, his voice ragged and rough, his breath lingering near my neck. Whoa, sexiest thing I've ever heard, and I didn't even know what he said. I was too caught up in that sexy voice of his…Wait! Was he trying to seduce me?

I look up at him with an annoyed expression, he was looking back at me, grinning happily, showing all his pearly whites. "You know what Musa? I think I like autumn the best." He look back at me, with a glint in his eye, like he was hinting something before turning away quickly. I could feel my face start to heat up again. Oh boy, maybe I am getting a fever or something.

I'm starting to like this season too, with all the events that happen, it could easily be in my list of top 10 happiest days. I smile shyly to myself. I felt someone tugged my hand, holding it. I turn and saw Riven suddenly very interested in a maple tree in front of us, since he wouldn't even look anywhere else, his eyes practically glued to the tree. I noticed a shade of pink on his handsome face. I laugh softly, he can be so dorkily cute sometimes.

His hand was big and warm, giving me a safe feeling. I felt his hand squeeze mine gently before tugging it into his pocket. I look up at him, to see him still looking at the tree, but this time with a sheepish expression on, a tinge of blush still there. I lay my head on his shoulders, breathing in his smell, my hand squeezing his tightly. I felt his head gently on mine, our breathing in rhythm with our footsteps. Hmm…..I think I can get use to this, the whole romantic autumn walk thing.

END~

* * *

><p>EXTRA: Riven POV<p>

(The part when Musa thought that there was something on her face)

"Achoo!" Shit! I knew I should have ask her to wear a coat or something, but I was just too...um, distracted when she wore tight red shirt, which is my personal favorite, that shows all her curves perfectly.

"You cold or something?" I got closer to her, to check to see if there was anything wrong with her. But what I saw next got my whole face burning uncontrollably.

Some of the sunlight that got the trees, shine on her, like it was a spotlight that was constantly following her everywhere, amking her skin glow. Slowly, a rosy scarlet blossom on her flawless porcelain face, slowly spreading across her cheeks making it turn bright red. I think I can't help but stare, she doesn't know this but...whenever she blushed without any awareness at all, it makes my heart race like crazy. And I would kill any guy who get the chance to see her like this other than me.

I continue to stare at her amaze at how a girl's expression changes so quickly. I never did fully understand how a woman works. The blush was slowly fading now, and now she was looking embarass. I can't help but feel happy, knowing it was me who was making her blush. Her lips was red and luscious, definitely kissable. But when she bit her lower lips, it kill me. I can't look anymore, if I do I think I wouldn't be able to control myself. If I could I would corner her at the next maple tree and kiss her numb, but I know I can't. Ugh! I covered my face with my hands for my shameful thoughts. Damn it, if I can't kiss her, at least don't let her catch me blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, what do you think of d extra POV? Was it too much? I just wanted to explain why Riven turned away at that moment, so I wrote a short part of his POV, my first boy POV. So, this would be d last one shot for this collection since exams is coming up. But mayb on d holidays, when I'm free I would write more and add it in, if I have any new ideas that is. Okay so thanks for all d love for this collection, and maybe I would see you next time. Bye~ And reviews appreciated!<strong>


	8. Achoo!

"Achoo!"

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Flora asked once more. I've already lost count on how many time she ask that question today. "Maybe I should stay….."

"NO! Y-you s-should go….I will b-be fine….Achoo!" Well that was convincing.

She didn't look convince, but she sigh and started to walk towards the door. She know it was useless fighting me when I'm being stubborn. "Ok, I will go, but…."

She turned back and gave me a look that says 'I mean business', and started to give out her commands. "I want you to get some good rest and don't do anything today, okay?"

I nodded. I don't think I can answer her without stuttering.

Flora gave me a small smile before closing the doors lightly. Once she left, the whole room was silence and quiet, making feel lonely and bored.

"Achoo!"

Damn it! This is all Riven's fault. If he had just left his stupid comments to himself I wouldn't have gotten mad. And I surely wouldn't have needed to stomp his foot and left and gotten wet halfway back to Alfea from the sudden down pour of rain. Yeah, Mother Nature never did like me.

I felt heat starting to boil at the back of my head as yesterday's argument replay in my mind. Stupid Riven! Ugh, I think I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. Maybe some rest would do me some good….

I started to felt sleepy and my eyes lid seems heavier too. I was slowly starting to doze off…leaving for dreamland…

"Bang!"

What? When….wha? Who? I looked up from my covers to see a tall figure standing at my door. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, trying to get a better view of the intruder.

"Riven?"

Musa, Musa, Musa…..

That was all I could think of now and it was driving me nuts. I need to see her I just got a message from Layla saying that Musa was sick and I better go and accompany her.

I didn't need to be told twice, I know I be skipping classes but I just couldn't make myself to care. She needed me right now, well that's what I hope so anyway, and that's all that matters. The others could go and shit their pants for all I care.

"Bang!" Shit! She might be sleeping.

"Should have thought of that before banging the door open shouldn't you?" The mini devil me that was on my right shoulder gave me a smirk, more correctly my smirk. I quickly brush him off and tried to concentrate my attention on my girlfriend.

Wait was she crying? Her eyes all puffy looking and everything.

"Well that's because you've wake her up from her sleep, stupid!" Another mini me said. A crown thingy and a white bathrobe, I think this is supposed to be the good me, the angel me. I gave him a death glare before brushing him off. What type of stupid things are these? Am I going crazy?

"Riven?" I heard someone whisper and I looked away from my shoulder and see Musa on the bed, wearing a really thin singlet. Oh damn! Ok calm down, this is so not the time to think about things like this.

I stare at Riven who seems to be giving an invisible person beside him a death glare. Huh, maybe I'm starting to get some hallucinations or something.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. Now that I see him right in front of me, I can't help but realized how much I miss him. I wanted him to hug me right now, kiss me. Argh, traitorous tears keep falling. I must look like an insane person right now. But the tears just won't stop.

Oh no, she's crying. Crying really hard.

"Muse…." I didn't know how but in a flash I was already by her side, helping her wipe off the tears on her cheeks. I don't know what to do. Should I ask her to stop or just let her cry?

"Muse, stop crying."

Crap! That just made it worse, she crying even more now. How can someone so tiny like her store so much liquid anyway? I need a plan….a…a…destration, something to stop her from crying.

"Musa?" I lifted her chin and before I could stop myself I kissed her. Softly at first, my lips enjoying the feel of hers. And when she started to give me some respond, I gave her a teasing lick on her lower lips, making her open her mouth. And I quickly took the chance to give her a taste of what a real kiss was. And damn does she taste good, it was like a mix between honey and chocolate, it's taste intoxicating and…..and, well let's just say I found a piece of heaven.

I didn't know what was happening, one minute he was helping me wipe my tears off and the next we were in lip lock. I mean serious lip lock this time, and not the usual kissing. Hah! Not even close. He was usually very careful with me, not wanting to hurt me and all. And it sometimes gets annoying, but boy was this not one of those times.

He pulled away first, his pants coming out short and heavy. He gave me a smirk that slowly turn into a goofy grin. "At least That made you stop."

"Stop what?" What's he talking about and why is he even talking? Shouldn't we be kissing right now?

"Musa, my eyes are up here so quit staring at my lips." He gave me an amused chuckled. And I immediately felt my cheeks going red.

"Shit! Is your fever coming back? Your face it's all red and-"

"No silly! I'm just…just blushing." Wait did I just admit…..Ugh this fever is definitely getting to me.

"And why's that?" He was teasing me now right? Hmph! Stupid boys! Don't they have any sense at all?

I cross my arm and turn my body away so that my backs now facing him. This is to declare that I'm officially mad at him. He better do a good job on begging cause I'm not going to forgive him that easily this time.

She was angry at me right? Hmm….maybe that would help…

I kiss her cheek, slowly turning her head to face me and she obliged. I kiss near her lips but there was where I stop, I wasn't going to kiss her. If she wants me she will just have to admit it. See how she likes being at the other line for a change.

Oh no, she's giving me the pouty thing, that girls always do. Her cheeks were painted a light pink, that makes her skin look even more beautiful. But no, I was going to stand on my grounds. No kissy kissy if she wasn't the one who's delivering it. So start-

I didn't know what happen until I heard myself moaning. Our lips were smash together, her lips soft on mine. She was so close to me that I could smell her scent, so delicious, so tempting. And before I even realized what I was doing, I was returning the kiss with just as much of passion. But I wasn't the dominant one this time, she was the one who's doing all the teasing, like licking, nibbing and soft bites…..and it's killing me.

She pulled away first this time, and I was going to protest before I heard her yawn.

"Time to sleep pixie." I ordered, damn I'm starting to sound like a father.

"No." She replied, short and simple.

"Musa….." I gave her a warning tone. Yep, I think I' going onto the old man stage now.

"Unless…you sleep with me." What? Did I hear her correctly? I could see her blush a little, so I wasn't getting ear problems.

She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. Oh please, as if I was going to reject at the first place.

"Sure sure, seeing as you want me so much." I quickly tugged myself under her covers. Before looking up at her, "Sleep."

She didn't say anthing but I caught her grinning. Once she was lying beside me, I drape my arms on her waist casually, like it was the most normal thing to do. But inside my heart was actually pounding like crazy, I'm surprise it haven't even explode yet.

She didn't pushed my arm away or anything so I assume she like it this way too. I pulled her closer to me until we were touching. And slowly started to lose conscience, slowly drifting off to sleep.

My back was touching him now, and I could feel his heartbeat match mine. I laced our fingers together but he didn't move or anything. I turned my head around to see him already fast asleep, he sleeping face matching one of an angel's. And he was all mine.

I lean in closer till our lips touch, the heat from his lips spreading to mine. I wanted to stay like this forever, my lips on his, his arm on my waist and our forehead touching. Which we did, well for a few hours anyway until a certain Sun and Moon fairy woke us up with a scream.

END

…

Last chappie so extra long.

But I'm too tired to check for mistakes so I apologize if there's any.

But this is seriously d LAST one.

So….if you have any questions, request just comment below or PM me n I will get back to u immediately.

Since this is the last, can I have some reviews? XD

Oh yeah, I'm also thinking of starting a new fanfic. Musa Riven bt its not going to be one shot this time….

Whaddaya think? Should I giv it a go?

LOtsa Lurve,

AnnXX


	9. Three Little Words

"Earth is so different."

"It's so interesting, so vibrant in their own ways of living." Techna commented.

It had been almost a month since we were assigned a mission here on Earth, but their culture here haven't yet stop intriguing me. Especially their sounds, their music, neverending and easily found everywhere at all times. It's vastly different from ours, their genre, but still similar in some ways to our own back in Magix. Like opening your favorite storybook and finding something new that you never understand before-it's fantastic.

"What are you all happy for?" Riven interjected, giving me a raised eyebrow as we along the sidewalk of one of the streets in Gardenia, Bloom's hometown.

I grinned, happiness uncontained on my expression. "Don't you feel it? Everything's so different here, so magical!" There was an unusual lightness to my steps even now as I walked alongside him. He on my left side while I walked on the edge of the pavement.

"Yeah." There was that mocking look that he had again on his face. The intensity increases in his eyes, and one side of his lips pull up crookedly-the look was made for him, truly. "Says the person who's actually _a_ magical being. Ha!" He had leaned down by then, both of us on the same eye-level and I could smell the scent of him, all moody bad boy colonge and aftershave smell.

I leaned back instinctly but felt myself lose balance immediately. One of my foot teetering on the edge of the pavement while the other struggled to find ground. "Whoa-hey!" I felt a strong arm behind my back at the split second I was going to fall flat on my butt and crack some pelvic bones. It was Riven. He pulled me towards him with an easy swing of him arm preventing my fall and guided me to his side.

"What are you doing!" He shouted at me. His eyebrows were on a down-low over his eyes and his jaw was clenched. He was furious. "You're gonna fall!"His arm around my waist gave a forceful tug, pulling me closer to him, to the warmth of of his body, as if emphasizing his point with the action.

What? He was the one who kept walking on the side, which gave me no choice to walk on the edge. And now he puts the blame on me?

He had already took back his arm by then. Pausing for a second with a complicated look on his face before he gave a sigh and brushed pass me briskly. His strong shoulder hitting my own purposefully, which I knew from the small upturned of his lips. You don't go so long with Riven to not know his little tell tales, especially when the person is me, his favorite teasing target.

I quickened my footsteps to catch up to him. His long legs which explained his naturally long strides when he walk gave me no choice but to jog to do so."Stop." I shouted at him, stopping in front of him with my arms out to block his path. Not like that would work if he decided to continue walking anything. Those arms of his would swat me away like a fly if he like. Yeah, he's a lean, mean fighting machine, emphasize on the lean part cause he's damn-

Nevermind.

People were staring. Apparently they've never seen a fairy and a specialist have an argument on a street in broad daylight….what's wrong with them?

"What? Are you gonna fall again?" He looked amused with both of his hand hidden in the pocket of his jeans. Subtly, he slipped his hand out, spreading out his arm in the space between us. And right before my eyes, a chastising smile bloomed on his lips. "Do you really like me so much that you want to fall in my arms?" He teased. "Here's you chance, don't-"

I stepped on his foot.

"What the heck! Musa, I-"

"That's for making me fall, dumbass!"

Another thing I love about Earth was their easy way of expressing their feelings. It was the norm for them whereas for me-well, not so much.

"It hurt you know." He was giving me a death glare. His shoulders hunched up defensively.

"Oh, quit being such a baby!" I gave him a scowl of my own.

My eyes traveled further away from where we were currently sitting in a table at some restaurant, to look at the people standing on the opposite street. There was an women on the phone, standing there idly as she chatted at some unknown person on the other end of the line. She looked happy, and there was a smile on her face, one that I know all too well because it was sometimes reflected on my own face, well when I'm with Riven.

She absentmindedly played with her hair as she crossed the street, equally unfocused as she did and as she passed by, I heard the three magic words slipped out of her mouth. Without hesitation, easy and relax like she repeats the word frequently without anyburden.

"I love you."

I groaned. Somehow the words annoyed me.

I turned to stare at Riven instead, sitting across from me. Discreetly staring at his face, I tried to remember the last time I've ever heard those words come out from his mouth. Never. Okay maybe not never, but close enough that I don't remember when. And that, that right there annoys me. Well more like frustrate me, but well, you get the point.

Words like that, so intimate and significant, don't come easily from Riv. I know he takes this things like this seriously, words that actually holds true emotion from his usually does no matter how oddly that reflects on his look-Mr. I-Don't-Care and all-, no matter how hard he tries to hide the fact. But sometimes, just once in a while, maybe he could just put down those manly pride of his to say something sweet like that?

"You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep thinking so hard."

Nope. Never going to happen.

I slammed the door open.

I had just gotten a text from him a few minutes ago that literally compromises of that one word 'Urgent!' in it. And yes if you were wondering, this is how you likes to text. A proper sentence on his better days and one-syallable- I quote "straight-to-the-goddamn-point"-texts on worse days. Like today.

"Hey, what urgent thing were you talking about in your text-"

There weren't any monsters attacking him and his shirt sure as hell isn't drenched in blood, heck he's not even wearing a shirt."What the….." I did not just left my chips unprotected in my room for this.

"Oh hey, you're here." He was able to tear his eyes away from the television for a second to look at me, giving me an approving nod. He lifted tha game console he had in his hand as a greeting. "Wanna play?"

I was about to let him know just how I felt about getting called out to come play video games with him late at night and more importantly having to leave my half-finished bag of chips as I did but stopped myself when I saw one of the games he had. And at the same time, a devious idea popped into my head.

Hmm…

I could play with him and then beat him at his own game. Ha, he would be so embarrass, getting beat up by a girl. That be rich for him! And at the same time, I could try out the new game that I wanted! Two birds with one stone, oh yeah.

"Sure." I sat down beside him crossed-leg and grab the console.

"You ready?" He gave a side-glance with one eyebrow raised perfectly as he did.

"I was born ready."

"Yeah well, get ready to eat my dust, pixie!"

"Fat chance." I couldn't let him have the last word.

"Don't worry you're already fat enough for the both of us." He just had to reply.

Damn.

There was a vicious grin on his face while a competitive smirk was plastered on my face a second before the game begin. I know this by looking at the reflection of us on the black on the black of the tv screen before it disappeared only to be replace by a blaring blue background with the word 'START GAME' on it. Our faces expanded on screen, all round and stretched out, and we glared at each other through our reflection.

Ah well, so let the games begin.

"There must be something wrong with this thing!" He throw his hand console onto the floor. Standing up he rubbed his hand across his face with a loud groan. His eyes were ignited with something like an imaginary fire within as he looked at me, "You must've cheated!" He accused.

I stood up on my feet and brushed the back of my shorts with my hands. Calmly, I replied to his accusation. "You just can't admit it." I slowly lifted my gaze from the screen that clearly had my name under the winner sign to look at him. "You just lost to a girl. In fighting."

"Ha. Ha." He folded his arms. "Well you should know that I let you win."

"Sure." I mimicked his pose-arms folded, legs wide apart. "Sure you did." My tone contradicted with my words and that's what hit him. His ears were turning red.

Aw, he's so cute. But no! No, Musa! You have to stand your ground.

We continued with a staring contest after that but he was the first to give up. He threw his arms in a dramatic move and groaned sloggishly, "Ah just forget it!" He walked over to where his bed was but made a turn to sit on his leather armchair instead, situated behind the study table.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused. We would usually bicker some more and he would blackmailed me into doing things his way by kissing me before he would let me leave. Not that I was expecting that or anything….

"Can't you see?" He answered gruffly.

I walked over and bend over to see what he had spread out over his desk. There was a file and through the transulent cover, there was some papers messily put together. "Homework?" I guessed.

"Report actually." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. He didn't looked up at me the whole time he spoke. And I don't know if that meant I could ask any futher questions or…..? This was the first time he had ever showed me anything school related, well except his missions which he has with us.

"So what's it about?"

He didn't reply so I thought he didn't want to talk about it.

"Mind as well do this now…." I heard him whispered under his breath before he pulled me over to him, lifting me up so easily by my waist and placed in the small space left on the leather armchair, between his legs. "Wha-" It happened so quickly that I didn't had time to even complain.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" He whispered, our bodies so close to each other that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. His chest agasint my back.

This was another part of Riven that only I know about. The thing is, no matter how he looks on the outside when we're behind closed doors or when its just the two of us, he's shows this side of him. The side of him that actually wants to let you in, the touchy-feely side of him. Maybe it was only towards me, I'm not sure. But I like it.

"Okaay…." I trailed off on that one word as I leaned back on him, getting comfortable in his arms. I positioned the file so that stands vertically on the table. I was going to start from the top of the page but stopped when he pointed at something on the same page.

"Read this, outloud." He pointed on the last paragraph on the first page.

I turned around and almost hit his chin. "Why?"

He sighed, the feeling sending an undescribable feeling down my spine when his breath touched the base of my neck, close to my ear. "Just do it."

I quickly turned around, my cheeks heating up. "Where?"

He pressed his finger roughly on the piece of paper, indicating where he wanted me to start reading.

Taking in a breath of air, I read from that point onwards. "I sincerely apologize for what I've done and did so with a self-reflection on account of my atitude and manners when socializing with other students in Red Fountain-"

"Okay, stop." He closed the file in a rush and threw it on the table carelessly. He then rolled the chair so that it's out of the expanse of the table.

"Wait, was that a reflection letter?" I turned around to look at him, and noticed a light blush on his face. "Did you get in a fight again?"

"Take that book." He ordered, totally ignoring my questionings.

"You haven't answer me-"

"Later." He shifted his eyes away from the shelf he had beside the study table to look at me. There was a pleading looking in his eyes, and the rarity of that had me swallowing my words. "Just take the book, women. And stop asking questions."

Begrudgingly I did as I was told. I have no heck of an inkling to what evil plan he was initiating but I figure I go with the flow for now. I grabbed the book that he chose and took it out of the shelf. It was some sort of biography that had a not so nice potrait of a bearded-man on the cover. It says on the cover: "BIOGRAPHY OF MICHALLEN GREAT".

"Page two hundered and eighty-nine." He mumured. I could feel the weight of his head as he leaned his chin on my shoulder gently. "Paragraph two." Almost a whisper.

"It wasn't until he was a grown man that he….." I read it quietly. The whole mood in the room had somehow shifted from the impulsive and aggressive nature we have just now to this: hush up and intimate.

He swore quietly. "Shit! That's not it." He pointed to a paragraph below the one I was reading. "Here."

I sighed but read on anyway. "Love came to Michallen when he met Lucinda Nayes when he was twenty-one."

"Stop." He commanded. With some shuffling and arm stretching, he exchanged the reading material in my hand again but this time with today's newspaper.

"Huh?"

"Second page, lower left corner."

It was a printed ad by Witchin Boutique about some sales they had. "What? An ad? You want me to-" I protested. Either he's gone totally bonkers or, well he's gone totally bonkers.

He pointed to the frontline of the ad that was printed in block styles. I sighed and read it outloud. "You won't regret coming to the sale extravaganza, we will be having a special guess too, the ever famous teen celebrity-"

His gave a squeeze with his arms around my torso, indicating that I stop. I put down that copy of Magix Metro to turn around and look at him. "What's all that about?" I was incredulous. What was the man playing at?

There was a satisfied smile on his face, the tips of his lips curved up in a childlike way as he looked at, seeming to search for something on my face. Slowly, the smile on his face crumpled. "Seriously?" His eyebrows were knitted together as a frown set on his face. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up before his gaze returned to mine. "30 points if it's within 1 minute."

I tilted my head, as if staring at his face at another angle would let me decode what's he thinking. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't move an inch, his face retaining the intense glare he had on me, his jaw tightened and I could see the small muscle flexed there. "20 points for 3 minutes."

"I don't-What?" He was seriously confusing me now. What in the whole is he talking about?

Frustrated, he got from the chair and went to sit on his bed. He had one arm over his eyes as I heard him whisper, "Forget it." And with a louder volume, he said, "You're so slow Musa." He turned around so that his back was facing me, "Ah just forget." He waved his arm in the air like he's swatting a fly away. "It was a stupid idea in the first place." He groaned.

He sounded annoyed and tired. And I could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice. Right then I wanted nothing more but to say the right thing, the words that he wants to hear but I didn't know what. What was he trying to say? Asking me to read random lines off of random stuff because?

And then it clicked.

The thought never even occurred to me that he did that to say-heck it was still hard to believe even though I decipher his actions.

Suddenly I had this incredible urge to laugh. Just outrightly laugh out loud. And so I did. That didn't go well with Riven, he turned back around to stare at me with an icy glare. "You're laughing?"

I just couldn't take it anymore. I walked over and squatted down so that we were on the same eye-level as I look at him. This guy, I thought and couldn't help a giggle from escaping, that exceptionally silly guy. How could he be so adorable, truly?

He was looking at me with a murderous intensity in his eyes when I grabbed him by his chin to get him closer to me. "Dummy." I whispered on his lips before I kissed him. He was surprised, his lips open upon contact but he quickly recovered. And slowly, deadly slow, he kissed me back and I heard him huffed reluntantly as he finally responded to me.

When we finally pulled over, I rewarded him with those same words. "I love you too."

His eyes were still hazy but his body reactions betrayed his emotions before he managed to hide them. He blushed, just a little and he quickly looked away.

I chuckled. "You're turning red." I poke his cheek.

He didn't reply instead he tackled me onto his bed.

I don't think he will ever stop suprising me with everything he does. Although we don't express our feelings as easily as others do, I was fine with it. Content and amazed with his clockwork. Afterall, bad boy Riven style is the only way to go for me!

And I'm sure he won't tell you otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey it's been a looooooooooong time! So here a new chappie! X) Any of you crack Riven's code? XD<strong>


End file.
